


Kodou

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort's thought process in the space between sex and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodou

**Author's Note:**

> To see this from Bellatrix's POV, see [The Knife of Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3257087)

_Don't kid yourself and don't wound yourself._ \- Dir en Grey, "Kodou"

~ Kodou ~  
(heartbeat)

Floating in that strange void of headspace that manifests just before sleep, Lord Voldemort found himself in a state of languid peace, his mind washed blissfully free of all the worrisome things which consumed his thoughts during the day.

Bellatrix was quiet beside him.  _She must be too exhausted to carry on_ , he figured. Otherwise, she would have been praising him, cuddling up to him, attempting to initiate another round...  _If I recall correctly, being cuddled is something that females tend to enjoy_. Feeling generous, he decided to show his lover a bit of affection as a reward for being instrumental in bringing him such pleasure this night.

He turned on his side and wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her firmly against his body. His last thought before he drifted into sleep was a vague hope that his embrace might provide the comfort she needed in order to not wake screaming from nightmares.

~end~


End file.
